The First Date
by shortybubbles27
Summary: Sequel to when the crew gets sticky. Two people go out. Maxine is probaly not Laura's friend any more. I love how I thought of this idea. It's pretty juicy.
1. The secret is revealed, everbody knows

The first date

Chapter 1 

The secret is revealed, and everybody knows 

"Laura I can not believe you would do this you've always had a good record" Said Mr. Iswid the school principal. 

Laura and Maxine were sitting in the principal's office after putting a sign up in the school yard that said " Mr. Iswid is a loser." Maxine had forced Laura to do it. Maxine has been hanging out with the bad girls and Laura thought that pretty soon she would lose her best friend. She had no one else to hang out with. Besides Steve. That name made her melt.

"Mr. Iswid you have a meeting with the school super intendnent" the school secretary.

"Can't miss that, Girls stay there I will be back in a flash.

The girls sat there as told. When the principal left they broke out into argument.

"If you didn't confess we would've got away!" Maxine blamed Laura.

" This is my fault?!? If you didn't do this in the first place then we wouldn't even have the risk of being caught." Laura countered

"Well if you stopped me then this wouldn't have happened either!!!!!!"

Maxine started walking away.

"You Don't walk away from me. You don't have the privilege!!!!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

Now they were behind the desk.

" You know Laura you're a nerd." Maxine said.

That just broke Laura's heart, But she stayed strong and didn't let her emotions show.

"How am I nerd? What makes me a nerd?!!!"

" That you like Steve Urkel"

Maxine had never made fun of her love of Steve. Or into a fight between them.

" So what if I like Steve Urkel?"

Bad move. Laura found out that Maxine was holding the intercom button.

People all over the school could here it. She didn't care if she got expelled, but she left the school with hot tears and wet cheeks.


	2. don't worry

Chapter 2

Don't worry

Laura walked through the front the front door. Her parents were surprised to see her home so early.

" Laura I didn't think today was a early release day." Harriet said.

"I ditched school Laura said to heartbroken to make up anything.

" What Laura? Do you know the consequences for skipping school?!?" Carl said very confused. Laura has always been the good one. " Laura go back to school."

"No daddy please don't make me go back!" Laura said begging.

"Fine go to your room."

"Thank you daddy so much I love you!!!!!!!"

Laura ran up stairs. She came to the warm comfort of her room. She flopped on her bed. ' What am I going to do?' Laura thought.

She thought about it and she thought about and she thought about it until a familiar voice came in the room, A voice that she didn't want to here right now.

" I knew I left you to alone you weren't doing what you said you were doing you were probably kissing when I wasn't around" the voice high, annoying voice of Myra said.

" Look Myra this isn't the time. It's not what you think" Laura lied.

" Said Ms. Jealousy boots, And it's exactly what I think."

"Snookums" Steve said. He's never had people fight over him. Female people. " Could we have some time alone?"

"What you're just going to kiss aren't you." Myra said. She made some whining noises then left the room. "I trust you!" She yelled.

"Now Laura I know this is hard for you, but I think you have a decision to make either-"

" Yes Steve I'll date you."

"Halleluiah!!!" Steve yelled to the heavens.

Ever since that miracle of meeting Laura that faithful day in Kinder garden Steve has waited for this moment.

"I just don't understand why didn't you tell me?" Steve with confused look on his face.

" Because the guys would give me a hard time, and you know you're kind of a-"

"I know" He said with a understanding tone in his voice. " See the only thing I worry about is Myra.

" You better go tell her." Laura said trying to keep a smile in. she disliked that tramp so much sometimes she could throw a glass bottle at her and call it a night. Myra was not good enough for HER stevekins.

Steve walked over to the door, but before he opened it he whispered "yes" to himself. When he opened the door the only thing to find was Myra with a glass up to the door.

" MYRA!!!! I thought you were better then this!"

" Well if you don't want me over that ugly octopus, then I don't ever want to see you again!"

Then she flipped him right onto Laura's bedroom floor.

"Steve are you okay?" Laura asked while helping him off the floor. "MY Steve"

Then Myra ran away in tears just like Laura did from school.

"I hope we can still be friends" Steve yelled in the hallway after her.

Then he saw a glass vase coming toward him.

" I know you're hurt, But I won't take any hard feelings." Steve yelled after her again.

Then he saw a glass lamp coming toward him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Steve jumped out of the way. They heard a door slam.

" Now that that's over when do you want to go on your first real date with me?" Laura said. The only reason she said real is because that she remembered that dreadful time when she felt bad for Steve, and he took a picture of them. Well she thought was dreadful.

" How about Saturday?" Steve said.

"Good with me. Good with you?"

"Yeah"

"Okay bye."

"Bye"


	3. Lucky For Laura

The first date

Chapter 3

Lucky for Laura

Lucky for Laura tomorrow was Saturday. Two things first of all because she had a date with that hunk of man, Steve Urkel. Second of all she didn't have to face the school crowd. She was very nervous. She had butterflies in her stomach ever since that volcano of hotness said yes. She was on the soft ,and slightly lumpy bed while Harriet and Aunt Rachael were trying to find out who her mystery date was. The squawking of the two elderly ladies made Laura wish she was on that date with the dark male god, but it was a hour before seven and she was still trying to decide what to where.

"Hmmmm……. Ocean blue ,or Ruby red ,or maybe sunflower yellow?" Laura said mostly to herself because the two ladies would not hear her if she shouted.

Then Carl came in.

" Laura I know they won't help you so I think the sunflower yellow." Carl said because he knew those women would be guessing all night.

" Right the blue." Laura said because her father had absolutely no fashion sense.

Laura left the room to go to the tiled bathroom with the little swirls on the tiles. She put on the red lipstick. The same one she used to impress Mike. She didn't want to think about that night, because she knew that she lo- lov- Laura couldn't get the word out, Steve Urkel the burglar who stole my heart. When she was finally done putting, and dabbing on make up, she put on the high heels she bought from her favorite shop at the mall. When she got her purse made of silk she knew the author of the best guy ever would be blown away. She was finally ready. She couldn't believe that a guy like incredible Steve Urkel would go on a date with….. Her? He was the miracle of her life. The tapping sound of the heels on her high heels made a "clickity-clack clickity-clack" which made Mother Winslow and Eddie turn around.

" Wow Laura you out did your self, but why won't you tell us who you are going out with?" Eddie said astounded.

" Yes dear why?" Mother Winslow repeated.

" I'll never tell" Laura said while walking out the door, because the lollipop dipped in chocolate was there waiting for her in his car that opened at the front. She hopped in beside him, and rested her head on his shoulder thinking this was the greatest day of her life.


	4. The Real First Date

The first date

Chapter 4

The real first date

The couple walked into the quiet restaurant. Laura and Steve walking and holding hands. Laura felt the stiffness of his tux and she loved the feel. The light carpeted floors made Laura feel comfortable. The hard brown tiled walls were the prettiest brown she'd ever seen, besides Steve of course. When they got to the table with the beautiful table cloth they sat right across from each other.

" Laura, the table cloth reflects the most beautiful light on your eyes" Steve said with his usual high voice. " You've made me the most happiest man in the world"

"Oh Steve!" Laura said with a giggle, but it felt more of a fake laugh for some reason, she couldn't say anything else besides that.

" So what made you change your mind?"

" Steve I have always-" Laura couldn't bare to finish the sentence. She just sat there speechless. She didn't feel comfortable in his presence. "I have to go powder my nose. Just order for me you know what I like."

" Steak, red, with chicken noodle soup on the side."

" Yeah whatever."

Laura ran to the bathroom as if she was about to throw up what she ate for breakfast. When Laura got to the Ladies' room she just stared at her self in the mirror.

'What is wrong with me?, I was crazy about him five minutes ago.' she thought 'I wish I could go home and tear off this stupid dress, and just forget about this night. She wish she could talk to her mom but then Eddie would find out, and tell all his friends, then Harriet would tell aunt Rachael and everybody would make fun of her. Dad would go crazy with rage with his dislike of there incredibly annoying neighbor.' She was acting more rude and a friend than a girlfri-. Some of these words Laura just couldn't say.

Laura finally came out of the Ladies' room only to find a desperate male waiting at the dinner table.

" Where have you been my wonderful goddess of love?" Steve asked.

" Steve please don't say anything like that for the rest of the night, please?"

Pleaded Laura.

" Why my Swiss cheese hole?"

"Just because I have a head ache."

Steve whined in love for his woman.

"I ordered you a side of barbeque sauce." Steve said trying to be helpful.

" Oh, thanks" Laura said looking at a particular dark spot on the light tan carpet.

Laura started pouring barbeque sauce on her steak. She started staring at the crooked pocket on Steve's tuxedo something about it bothered her.

" Laura what are you doing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Steve said while standing up with a napkin in his hand.

Laura noticed that her steak was drowned in barbeque sauce, and her plate started to over flow which made the pearl table cloth have a pool of brown sauce on it.

" I'm sorry!" Laura said running to the rest room again to clean off the sauce that had gotten on her dress.

She then was cleaning her dress, and reading a magazine that apparently one of the women left. It was a psychologist magazine, It read "_when you have a string of bad luck in one event it usually means that the event, person that you are by, or feeling in the air is not right for you.- __**article by Dana rottburg."**_

Right then and there Laura decided that Steve was not right for her.


	5. The First Date Part 2

The First Date

Chapter 5

The real first date, Part 2

Laura casually walked back from the girls' room. When she saw Steve she could just see his heart break, but she had to do it, She would have a terrible night.

" Why hello my beautiful bouquet of carnations?" Steve asked.

" Steve there is something I have to tell you, I read this magazine, a psychologist magazine, and it said that if you have a string of bad luck in one event then the person, the event, or the feeling in the air, is not right for you."

" What are you trying to say, Sugarlips?" Steve asked in a stupid way.

" I can't go out with you, I thought I did, but I guess I don't, I just have mixed feelings I guess, I don't know, let's just pretend this night never happened."

"I knew this was too good to be true."

Then right out of no where Laura smooched him.

"AAWWWW!" cried the whole restaurant.

" miracles can happen!!!" Steve exclaimed happily.

"We should probably get out of here. I'll pay half the check." Laura said just trying to end the night.

" Never in a million years!!"

" Oh Steve!!"

They walked out of the restaurant staying a distant away from each other. Laura didn't know what happened back there, she had a crush on him for who knows how long?!?! What would happen to Steve? What would happen to there friend ship? What would happen to her?!?!?!?!? It was just a never ending circle of a mystery. Sometimes Laura couldn't deal with that. It just wouldn't go with the flow. Laura couldn't figure out the secrets of her life. Who would she marry? Would she die alone never to know who was close to marrying her? Would she become crabby old lady? Or maybe she would become all peppy like that impossible, annoyance ,Myra? Maybe she should go to a fortune teller.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Laura had just fallen over the car.

" I'm okay!" She yelled trying to get off her hurting bottom and fix her lopsided hair.

" Okay let's just get in the car."

They drove off about a block away from the Winslow resident.


	6. What ever happened to Myra ?

The first date

Chapter 6

What ever happened to Myra?!?!?!?!

_This is for all the Myra + Steve fans._

_______________________________________________________________

It was the next day and it was Laura's turn to do laundry, she was folding clothes when she heard that little energetic voice that buzzes in her head forever, and haunts her in her sleep, a nightmare.

" Well it seems that me and Steve are back together. Anything you want to add? Or do you want to make Steve break my heart again?" The irritating snort of Myra said.

" Will you stop bothering me in my own house?!?!" Begged Laura.

" Steve said I could come over!"

"Well Steve is not the boss of this house!"

" Well Steve is the boss of my heart!"

"Ladies, Ladies please." Steve said just coming in through the door. "I just came over to see big guy! Where is he?"

Carl just walked through the kitchen door. " Uh, Uh I just came to get my suit case to leave for a year long vacation in uh, uh," Carl stared at the fridge. "Hungry!"

"Oh come on big guy! It's me your favorite neighbor Steve Urkel!'

" I like the Dickinson's dog better, and he digs up our flower beds!"

"Oh you're just kidding! I wanted to read you my new science book, it's 3,000 pages long! Aren't you excited, like I am?!?!"

Then Carl suddenly fainted, out cold!

"Carl? Carl, buddy?" Steve looked at his friend on the floor. "He's probably tired."

Then Aunt Rachael, Harriet, Richie, Eddie, and Judy came in.

"How 'bout you guys? Want to read my science book with?" Steve asked everybody.

" Why can't Myra read it with you?" Harriet asked.

"Myra got her own yesterday, she already read it."

The whole family ran out before Steve could say anything else.

"GUYS!?!?!?" Steve yelled.

Laura just enjoyed the show.

"You're not going to steal my man away from me again!" Myra sneered at Laura.

"I swear." Laura said with a little truth in her voice "I swear." She held her hands up as if she was telling the police she was innocent.

The End


End file.
